1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pallet transportation assembly comprising a first and second tine, each having a top, a bottom, a front wheel, a middle wheel, a rear wheel, and a riser; and a body coupled to the first and second tines comprising a tine adjustment system and a vertical backing portion.
2. Background Art
Manually operated pallet jacks include mechanical devices used primarily for interior applications in such locations as warehouses and some larger consumer stores. The term “manually” refers to the means for moving and operating the pallets jacks: typically, they use hydraulic, pneumatic or electric lifting mechanisms that an operator enables to lift goods. Pallet jacks typically have two or more tines, that are placed under a pallet, upon which is stored the goods to be moved. In the U.S., loaded pallets are typically about 4 feet long by 4 feet wide, and can be between a couple of inches to as much as 8-10 feet in height. The major considerations in the maximum height are the weight to be lifted and the center of gravity.
Other types of pallet jacks include those that are completely or semi-automated. These pallet jacks can include an internal combustion engine or motor, or an electric or propane operated motor that drives the pallet jack according to mechanical inputs received from the operator. Some of these pallet jacks can place goods on pallet several stories in height (20′-40′).
As briefly discussed above, pallet jacks are usually operated in the interior of buildings, on substantially smooth, pre-stressed concrete floors. These floors are extremely smooth and extremely strong. Pallet jacks are generally designed to operate in such an interior environment, and usually have two small wheels located in the rear portion of the pallet jack, directly under the lifting mechanism. The tines are located outwardly from the centrally located rear wheels, and the lifting mechanism is located directly over the centrally located rear wheels. Such known pallet jacks are generally useful for lifting heavily loaded pallets, wherein the pallets have a length (measured in the same direction as the tines extend from the pallet jack) to width ratio of about 1.0 and less.
Pallets are used for receiving and handling heavy or bulky loads to facilitate the stacking of several articles to comprise the load. Normally the load and pallet are shipped as a unit. A conventional pallet is a wooden structure made up of several parallel, horizontal stringers and several cross boards, all nailed together to form a rectangular element. In two-way pallets, the tines enter between the stringers and engage the cross boards from below. In a four-way pallet, the stringers are cut out in two areas each to provide inverted U-shaped openings in what is known as the “four-way” side spaced apart to receive the tines. A forklift may enter selectively, from any of the four sides of the pallet, whereas in the two-way pallet entry can occur from only two opposite sides.
All conventional pallets are not exactly alike, but are dimensioned so as to accommodate most fork-lifts. The entry openings are made wide enough to accommodate different tine spacing as well as to enable easy entry without precise maneuvering of the fork-lift. Nevertheless, it is not possible for a pallet jack to unload or load a pallet from the four-way side of a pallet because the inverted U-shaped openings of the pallet are not wide enough to accept the width of a pallet jack tine.
Due to these varying base configurations, certain pallets may require a first pallet transportation assembly, while other pallets require a second transportation assembly.
In a conventional pallet jack, the tines sit atop wheels. The tines may be raised slightly to subsequently raise a pallet off the ground, which transfers the weight of the load from the pallet legs to the pallet jack wheels. In this position, the wheels support the tines and the accompanying load and allow the load to be easily transported. The top surfaces of the tines, however, are at a predetermined distance from the bottoms of the wheels and from the ground. This predetermined distance allows for insertion into a conventional pallet. Other pallet designs, however, may have longer legs and, as such, may sit higher off the ground than conventional pallets. Accordingly, the same predetermined distance may not allow the tines to engage and raise such a pallet while keeping the pallet jack wheels on the ground. As a result, the weight of the load is not transferred from the pallet legs to the pallet jack wheels and the load cannot be effectively transported.
Also, when transporting up an incline, in taller pallet designs, the legs of the pallet extend farther downward than a conventional pallet. As such, the legs come into contact with the incline, which may cause the pallets to dislodge from the pallet transportation assemblies and/or to topple.
Thus, a need exists for a pallet transportation assembly that can transport pallets requiring more vertical clearance from the ground and are capable of transporting pallets having different base configurations.